


We'll Be Counting Stars

by InsecureMorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cute, F/M, NSFW, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecureMorty/pseuds/InsecureMorty
Summary: A new girl is in town.No, She didn't ask for this and moving away from friends is never easy- But soon she'd realize she wouldn't take it back for anything in the world.Morty X OC





	We'll Be Counting Stars

We’ll be counting stars.  
Katie/Morty - A Rick and Morty Fanfiction.

Chapter One

Kate. Or Katie as she went by as well depending on who was talking to her- had just moved into a new town in a new state within the United States. Her dad had been relocated for work which meant she had to say goodbye to the only friends she had ever known and hello to this boring suburban cut and paste cut out of a town- not that hers had been any better.

To make matters worse, half of her things had been lost in the process of moving so she wouldn't have anything decent to wear for at least a couple days and her first day of school would come even sooner than that. At least she had a couple simple changes of clothes with her.

The first thing she did when she entered the home was walk right through the house and found the bathroom to change into something less disgusting from the ride. She had no towel but the urge to get in the shower was too great and she stripped herself down. A quiet yelp escaped her lips as icey water rained down at her. She groaned as the hot water in fact did not kicked in and she was forced to rush to rinse the car grime and sweat from her body.

Once she had finished, she grabbed a random t-shirt from her bag and dried herself down with it- she hated the feeling of fabric sticking to wet skin- and slid on a set of clean underwear. It was nearly summer- human and sticky out already, no doubt the effect of gasses overrunning the planet. A tank top and a pair of shorts would have to do for the moment.

Next on her agenda, she found her new room. It had hardwood flooring- which was an upgrade from her previously nail polish and paint stained carpet from her old one- but it wasn't ready enough to be called a home quite yet. She went to the car and grabbed a broom- just common sense to keep one when you're entering a new home- and as expected, she had to kill a few spiders that had cozied up in the corners of the unattended room.

Katie wasn't talking to her parents though. Partly from the sudden move and partly because she was frustrated at the loss of her things. Though when her father offered to help push a mattress into the room, she didn't reject him. Her mother brought her bedsheets, a pillow, and a blanket and it seemed at least for the day, she'd make it.

After a while there was a knock on the front door, a shot of anxiety running up her spine as she remembered she'd be having to deal with new people.

"Honey, can you get that?" Her mother's voice rang out.

"I'm a little busy- Katie?"

Ugh- Katie pulled the hair tie from around her wrist and tied up her hair to try to look somewhat presentable before walking towards the door and pulling it open. 

A man and a woman were bickering on the other side with a boy about her age standing awkwardly to the side, rubbing his arm. The couple stopped when they saw her. A polite smile crossed the blond womans face while the man was continuing to sulk like a huge child.

"Hello there, my name's Beth. We live next door." She held out a casserole that- didn't smell half bad as Katie took it. "This is my husband Jerry and my son, Morty." The boy called Morty gave an awkward little wave.

Katie took a moment to work up the courage to speak but her mother walked over and cut her off.

"Oh, hello! My name is Jenn, this is Katie-"

"Kate." The girl earning a look from her mother.

"My husband Benny is up stairs trying to set some things up. Thank you very much for the food though. We would have had to order something otherwise."

The adults continued their 'Oh look, we have just met so we're going to be all polite and never end the conversation,' talk.

Kate let out a sigh under her breath and her eyes flickered over to Morty, catching him staring. Kate nearly wanted to smirk at the other boys meek nature- not that she was any better around new people, but at least she didn't gawk.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go unpack." She didn't have anything in particular to unpack at the moment- so her words were code for, I'm going to go be antisocial somewhere else.


End file.
